The present invention relates to an angle adjusting apparatus for a percussion instrument.
A percussion instrument of this type can be pivoted in any direction by an angle adjusting apparatus mounted on a percussion instrument stand or an arm extending from a percussion instrument stand near the percussion instrument and can be set at a proper angle for best musical performance.
However, since a conventional angle adjusting apparatus is normally mounted on the percussion instrument stand or the arm extending from the percussion instrument stand near the percussion instrument, a player must adjust an angle of a percussion instrument housing at a position away from the percussion instrument. In this sense, the player must adjust the angle in an unnatural posture. For example, the player must adjust the angle while he stretches his arm or must operate the adjustment apparatus while his hand is concealed at the rear side of the percussion instrument. When the player does not wish adjustment with an unnatural posture, the percussion instrument stand must be pulled toward him and the inclination angle of the percussion instrument can then be performed.
Furthermore, when the player adjusts an angle of the housing at a position away therefrom, especially, when he wishes to perform fine adjustment of a percussion surface of a drum or the like, he repeatedly stretches his arms to perform adjustment, resulting in cumbersome adjustment.
In a conventional angle adjusting apparatus, unnecessary vibrations during musical performance, that is, stand vibrations caused upon striking of a drum or the like and external vibrations transferred from a floor surface through the stand cannot be sufficiently absorbed, and unnecessary vibrations are often picked up as noise by the percussion instrument.